M.A.S Roleplay Wiki
This page is a Work In Progress (WIP). If you have any questions or concerns, please leave me a message on my wall. Thank You! [[User: Samirah ara|''Samirah ara]][[User talk:Samirah ara|(Talk)]] 16:58, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Samirah ara Welcome to the M.A.S Roleplay Wiki! Welcome= Welcome Based after a roleplay on a thread called Male Adeptus Sororitas (May it rest in peace). A RP of Warhammer with Potatoes, now barely related to warhammer. Also some Percy Jackson stuff...Yeah it’s weird. WIP |-| M.A.S RP= M.A.S RP It is the 64th Millennium. For more than a hundred centuries Emperor Potatocis has ruled over the republic. He is the master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies, kindness, and diplomacy. He is the immortal leader, bursting with power from the age of technology. He is the Lord of the vast Republic, which thousands of lives have been sacrificed to keep alive. Yet even though he is mighty, others aid in his eternal vigilance. Beside him as Co-Emperor rules Empress Samirah, Lady of Demigods and Dragons. Mighty battlefleets cross the Daemon Prison Miasma of the Warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in his name when needed to save the worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are the Legion, the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the Tech-Masters of the Adeptus Mechanicus, to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they needed to keep peace across an ever expanding Republic. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the largest and most mighty regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. You will know the power of technology and science, for so much has been aicheved, never to be forgotten. Remember the promise of progress and understanding, for in the foreseeable future there will be Pax Republicanis. There is peace amongst the stars—-an eternity of carnage and slaughter may have faced them before, but it’s defendants will not let it happen again, in the name of the fallen soldiers and others who sacrificed for this to be achieved. “AVE IMPERATOR! VICTORIS AUT MORTIS!” |-| Fantasy RP= Fantasy RP Fantasy WIP |-| Getting Started= Getting Started Hey! Welcome! We’re so glad you’re here! Thanks so much for stopping by! To get started, just click the 1 https://mas-roleplay.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000127. There, just say the character you want to create, and list some things about them; name, species, what they look like, and who they are. (Example: My character is named Kele, he is human, has brown hair, green eyes, and he is a gardener on Esolia.) It’s OK if it’s a rough draft, that’s fine for now. All you need is the basics, and then you can start roleplaying with them, and adding information as you go. Once we approve of your character, just enter their name into the box below, and click Create Page. (If you want to make a planet or organization, tell us on the same chat what the planet or organization is for, and its name, and then once we approve, enter it’s name into the box as well.) width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create Page preload=Temple:Character Roleplaying Once you have made your character, the point is to have fun! You can Roleplay here (click the 2) https://mas-roleplay.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000123. All you do is comment what your character is doing! A good way to do that is with brackets and such. We suggest a * for actions and a : for when your character is speaking. (Example: *The empress bows her head and steps down from the podium.* Empress Samirah: Thank you all for coming. ) You can Roleplay a different way if you want, but our goal is to Roleplay easily and not get confused, so we suggest you stick to that structure. For more information on how to RP, including more advanced techniques, contact Ps, our master RPist, and Roleplaying expert. |-| Getting Connected= Getting Connected Getting connected is a good thing to do, so you can really grow in the wiki by talking with other users and finding out the latest news of the wiki. If you have a certain person in mind you have to contact, just message them on their wall. Other good ways are through our Random, or Off Topic, post. It is under discussions. Just click the 3. https://mas-roleplay.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000134 There, you can talk about anything, and it doesn’t need to be about content in our wiki. We do try to stay away from very controversial subjects, such as politics, because we would like to keep this a happy open place for all. You can also talk on our chat, which is another OT place, if another user is on. If you want to talk on the chat we would suggest letting others know you want to talk, so they can get on. On any page, just go down to where it says “Live! Chat” and hit the button that says “Start a Chat” or “Join Chat”. This link will also take you there . If you want to talk about things related to this wiki, and there is not already a discussion about it, start one! Just click on the words at the top of the wiki where it says “Discuss”. Then, just start a conversation about whatever you want to talk about! For both, make sure to use a civil tone while talking with others. Treat others how you would like to me treated. No calling each other mean names, and remember that every person on here is a valuable member, and their input and opinion is valuable as well. Absolutely NO swearing is allowed on this wiki. Guidelines for Discussions: 1. Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. 2. Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. 3. Off-topic conversations will be deleted. 4. Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. 5. Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned. Remember, if you have any questions, make sure to let one of our admins on here know. Thank you! |-| Disclaimer= Disclaimer This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. GWLogo 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2018, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. We do not own Hector images or anything related to the bands Gloryhammer or Hammerfall. All images on here do not belong to us, unless otherwise stated. They are in the public domain. If you see an image on here that belongs to you, and you either want credit, or have it taken off this wiki, please let us know, and we will work something out. Thank you! [[User: Samirah ara|Samirah ara]][[User talk:Samirah ara|(Talk)'']] 12:44, September 4, 2019 (UTC)Samirah ara |-| Category:Browse Category:Potatocis Category:Dylan Category:Samirag Category:Republic Category:Ender